Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Reference signals are mostly required in integrated circuit (IC) subsystems, either for the purpose of analog signal processing computations (e.g., A/D conversion, thresholding, offset shifting, measurement reference, etc.), or to determine the bias level of analog circuits.
Accurate distribution of reference signals to multiple subsystems on a large or complex integrated circuit is a frequent challenge to designers, especially in the modern “system on a chip” approach. Due to the inaccuracy of the absolute values of IC component parameters (e.g., capacitance, resistance, transistor threshold and gain), it is difficult to generate precision reference voltages or currents on integrated circuits. Circuit designs, that are commonly used to generate precision reference currents or voltages, often occupy large space, consume much power, have special start-up requirements and may require active trimming during IC production. For these reasons, when precision referencing is needed in any IC system, it is usually preferable to generate only one such reference signal centrally, either on the chip, or by an external component. “Copies” of this reference signal are then distributed to the subsystems where it is needed.
Conventional approaches of distributing either reference voltage or reference current to various subsystems in a large integrated circuit are inadequate. For example, distribution of multiple copies of a current signal can lead to unwanted circuit complexity (the signal distribution to each destination requires an individual signal wire) and power consumption (due to centrally generating multiple copies of a current signal at a subsystem).